


Sweat It Out

by needsmoresleep



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Baby Eren, M/M, Nightmares, Parental Levi, Past life, Reincarnation, Rivaille - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 02:23:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1588181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needsmoresleep/pseuds/needsmoresleep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[ToddlerEren/GuardianLevi] Levi can't help but wonder how Eren knew his underground alias when he had never mentioned it before. Eren, in turn, has night terrors that involve a certain Rivaille.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweat It Out

**Author's Note:**

> Can listen to the song [Here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ifHqMQ_5O8w)

Levi watched as the light from the room turned on once more. He sat at the kitchen table, drinking a cup of coffee. It was already past twelve and he couldn’t help the sigh that escaped his mouth. This was the third day in a row that he had stayed up until late just to have the events of the night repeat.

Eren would go to bed around ten.

Levi had thought it would be safe to wait an hour before he walked into the toddler’s room to turn off the lights but not five minutes after he walked out, a pair of tiny footsteps would be heard. The lights would go on again.

He waited another hour and again Eren would turn on the lights.

Knowing that the night terrified the younger, Levi had tried to cure him of such things. He had cut off the electricity, hoping that Eren would get used to things. The night he did, Eren had night terrors, his body had sweated out gallons, tears had soaked his shoulder, and Levi knew not to do such a thing again.

_Please don’t leave! You can’t die! Rivaille! You promised!_

His eyes narrowed as they fell on the bills scattered on the table. Picking up his phone, he dialed the one person he had hoped to avoid, if possible, forever.

“Ah, Levi!” the voice sang, “What’s going on? You don’t usually call so late, or rather; you don’t really call at all!”

“I need a favor.”

There was a pause before the other person continued, this time cautiously, “Don’t tell me you’re in trouble again…shouldn’t you call Erwin for that?”

“It’s not me,” he glanced back at the slightly ajar door, “It’s the brat.”

“Brat? You mean the kid that the Jaeger’s left behind? What about him?”

The clock flashed the time at his tired eyes and he let go of his coffee cup. Massaging his temples, Levi explained Eren’s situation. It wasn’t something particularly new. He had heard about these night terrors from Carla but he had never been told they were this serious.

_He has them sometimes. Calls out our names, tells us not to give up, that we can’t die. Then he calls out the name of someone like he can’t live without them. We don’t know who they are and he can’t remember once he wakes up, but they’re called Rivaille. We don’t know anyone by that name so sometimes I wonder where he gets it from._

“Levi?” Levi turned towards the small voice and watched as Eren rubbed at his eyes. It seemed he had been crying.

“What is it?” Levi hung up the phone, cutting Hanji off as she bid him goodnight.

“Can we sleep together? I had a nightmare…” Levi observed the younger. He was wearing a simple pajama and was rather short for his age. His brown hair was a mess atop his head, his green eyes glowed slightly with unshed tears, and just below them were black sleep deprived stains.

“Sure, just don’t wet the bed, got it?”

Instantly, Eren brightened and came over to him, pulling at his arm.

As they entered the room Levi dimmed the light and he felt Eren falter, “Levi? Please don’t turn them off…”

The tears were starting to come back. Levi picked up the toddler and hugged him, “Don’t worry, you’re not alone.”

They lay on the bed with the lights dimmed, Eren plastered against Levi’s chest. He trembled slightly but as Levi whispered into the younger’s ear, his trembling lessened.

_We don’t know who they are and he can’t remember once he wakes up, but they’re called Rivaille. We don’t know anyone by that name so sometimes I wonder where he gets it from._

Eren had known his name and Levi was thankful that his parents had passed it off as nothing. As he closed his eyes, flashes of street fights, drugs, and murders flashed before him. He opened them and watched the youth in his arms. How had Eren heard the name Rivaille?


End file.
